Ein Sommernachtstraum im Gundam
by heavenfly
Summary: alle die Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum kennen, ahnen sicher was, der Rest soll sich einfach überraschen lassen


Titel: Ein Sommernachtstraum im Gundam  
  
Autor: heavenfly  
  
Email: heavenfly@uboot.com  
  
Fanfiction: Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: ???Hmmm vielleicht PG-13???  
  
Warnung: Also, auf jeden Fall sind alle hier n bisschen OOC und es is ne gaaanze Menge com!   
  
Kommentar: Das passiert, wenn Klein-Fly zu lange von ihrer Englisch-Lehrerin mit Shakespeares Sommernachtstraum genervt wird und sich irgendwie ablenken will. Ich hoffe, alle Shakeapeare-Fans können mir verzeihen. *gomen*  
  
Pairing: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6x13, 9x11, Rx1  
  
  
Personen  
original - GW  
  
Demetrius - Heero : die jungen Liebenden  
Lysander - Trowa : die jungen Liebenden  
Hermia - Quatre : die jungen Liebenden  
Helena - Relena : die jungen Liebenden  
indischer Junge - Wufei : indischer Import, sozusagen in Zechs Pflege  
Oberon - Treize : Elfenkönig  
Titania - Zechs : noch ein Elfenkönig  
Puck - Duo : der Scherzkeks in der ganze Sache, Angestellter von Treize  
Theseus - Lucrezia Noin : Königin von... ja wo eigentlich?? *kopfkratz* ..irgendein Königreich auf L1 halt, nicht weiter tragisch  
Hippolyta - Lady Une : zukünftig auch die Königin von besagtem Reich  
Egeus - Winner : der Paps von Q-chan und ein echtes Ekel, will doch tatsächlich den Sohn verheiraten, ohne ihn zu fragen...TzTzTz  
  
Oh und bevor ich's vergesse (*demZaunspfahlvonYukiausweich*) Die Elfen in der Sache (6,13,2) können sich unsichtbar machen, kriegen aber alles mit, was so um sie rum passiert. Und bei nem kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf können Menschen die Elfen trotzdem sehen. (Hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht! *stolzsei*) Alle Klarheiten beseitigt??? Na dann los.....  
  
.... und nun endlich zur Story:  
  
Ein Sommernachtstraum im Gundam (seeehr frei nach Shakespeare)  
  
1. Akt   
  
Noin: Geliebte Une, endlich ist es soweit! Das Parlament hatte endlich ein Einsehen und gestattet unsere Hochzeit. So lange liebe ich dich schon. Es ist, als wäre es erst vor wenigen Wochen, dass ich dich kennenlernte...  
  
Une: *hilfreich* Es ist erst wenige Wochen her, dass du mich kennst.  
  
Noin: *verwirrt und aus dem Konzept* So? Na wie auch immer. Jedenfalls ist unsere Hochzeit nun endlich beschlossene Sache. In vier Tagen, bei Neumond...  
  
Une: *besserwisserisch* Es gibt auf L1 keinen Neumond, wir kreisen mit immer dem gleichen Abstand zum Mond um die Erde und deshalb sehen wir ihn immer...  
  
Noin: *genervt* Ja ich weiß! Jedenfalls freu ich mich drauf und basta.  
  
(Quatres Vater, Quatre, Trowa und Heero treten auf - Quatre und Trowa halten Händchen, doch nach einem Blick von Heero (TM) verbergen sie es besser)  
  
Noin: *ungehalten über die Störung, weil wollte Une gerade ins Nebenzimmer zum Bett transportieren um die Nachricht gebührend zu feiern* Was wollt ihr denn nun schon wieder?  
  
Winner: Herrin ich habe ein großes Problem und hoffe, Ihr könnt mir helfen.  
Ich hatte ein Einsehen mit meinem Sohn Quatre und akzeptiere, dass er schwul ist. Euer weiser Rat hat mich bestärkt ihn nicht zu einer Heirat mit einer Frau zu zwingen. also habe ich ihn diesem jungen Mann versprochen. *zeigt auf Heero* Doch dieser da *zeigt auf Trowa* hat meinen Sohn mit Versprechungen und Liebesbeweisen verhext. Trowa hat meinen gehorsamen Sohn Quatre dazu gebracht, mein Recht als Vater abzuerkennen. Er will meine Wahl des Ehemannes nicht akzeptieren und so komme ich zu Euch, hohe Herrin. Ich bitte Euch zu entscheiden, was mit Quatre geschieht, sollte er auch vor Euch nicht der Ehe mit dem von mir gewählten Heero zustimmen.   
  
Noin: *will es schnell hinter sich bringen* Quatre, du sollst deinen Vater ehren und ihm gehorchen. Heero erfüllt seine Missionen immer vollständig. Einen besseren findest du nicht.  
  
Quatre: *schüchtern* Trowa auch!  
  
Noin: Das schon, aber Heero hat den Segen deines Vaters.  
  
Quatre: *der nicht weiß, wo er den Mut hernimmt* Wenn ich nun aber Trowa liebe und Heero nicht nehme will. Was ist die schlimmste Strafe, die mich treffen kann?  
  
Noin: Tod oder Verbannung in ein Kloster.  
  
Quatre: *schluck* *will schon an Frieden und Freundschaft appellieren als er einen Blick von Trowa auffängt* Dann sterbe ich lieber, als jemanden zu heiraten, den ich nicht liebe. Und außerdem haben Trowa und ich schon... *Trowa hält ihm den Mund zu*  
  
Noin: Du hast Bedenkzeit bis zum nächsten Neumo ... bis in vier Tagen, wenn Lady Une und ich heiraten. Dann wird über dein Schicksal entschieden, solltest du immer noch Trowa wollen. *Sache ist für sie erledigt, will mit Une gehen*  
  
Heero: Quatre gib nach und Trowa hör auf ihn zu betatschen... *Deathglare*  
  
Trowa: *ruhig wie immer* Herrin, ich bin es, den Quatre liebt, nicht Heero. Dieser hat dagegen die junge Relena bezirzt und jetzt umschwärmt sie ihn. Er soll zu seinen Taten stehen.  
  
Noin: *sieht ein, dass das mit Une nichts mehr wird* Darüber wollte ich in der Tat mit Heero sprechen. Außerdem sind noch Hochzeitsvorkehrungen zu treffen. Winner, Heero kommt mit und Quatre schlag dir Trowa aus dem Kopf, sonst droht dir schlimmeres als die Hochzeit mit einem ungeliebten Mann. (Noin, Heero, Winner, Une ab)  
  
*kaum allein beginnen Quatre und Trowa sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Quatre ist gerade dabei, Trowa die Hose zu öffnen, als Relena hereinplatzt, rosa wie immer. Ertappt blicken sie sich an und Quatre versucht vergeblich seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen*  
  
Relena: Habt ihr Heero zufällig gesehen? Ich bin ihm bis zum Palast gefolgt, aber er hat mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt. Ich muss ihm doch seine Pistole zurückgeben, die er vergessen hat mit zu nehmen, nachdem er sie mir an die Stirn gehalten hat. Oh, er ist so süß, wenn er so unnahbar tut. Schade, dass er immer hinter dir herrennt, statt mich zu lieben, die doch viel besser und schöner und ...  
  
Trowa: *genervt* Er ist nicht mehr hier.  
  
Quatre: *will Relena beruhigen und schnell wieder weg bekommen* Keine Angst, Trowa und ich werden von hier fliehen, schon in zwei Nächten. Im Wald werden wir uns treffen und Trowas Gundam nutzen um nach L2 zu kommen. Ich hab Heeros Wing Zero ein paar Ersatzteile geklaut, sodass er uns nicht verfolgen kann. Wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, hat Heero sicher nur noch Augen für dich.  
  
Trowa: *murmelt* Bei so viel Rosa ist sie ja nicht zu übersehen...  
Quatre *zieht Trowa schnell aus dem Raum*  
  
Relena: *sieht den beiden irritiert nach* Und doch macht Heero einen Unterschied zwischen mir und ihm. Dabei ist er doch ein Junge. Doch wenn ich ihm von ihrem Plan erzähle, dann läuft er eifersüchtig zum Wald und wird dankbar sein für meine Hilfe. Dann kann ich ihn vielleicht überzeugen, mich zu wählen. (ab)  
  
  
2. Akt / 1. Szene  
  
Duo: *fröhlich durch die Gegend hüpfend übersieht er einen Untergebenen von Zechs und stolpert drüber* Über wen bin ich denn da...??? Oh nur eine kleine Elfe, ich dachte, es wär jemand zum spielen...*ihm fallen einige interessante Posen ein, die er noch nicht probiert hat...*  
*erinnert sich, warum er gestolpert ist* He du, ist Zechs auch hier. Sorg dafür, dass er Treize nicht unter die Augen kommt. Der feiert heut sein Fest hier und ich hab keine Lust wieder den Streitschlichter zu spielen, nur weil sich die beiden um Wufei streiten. OK ich geb ja zu das der indische Junge süß ist und an Zechs Stelle würd ich ihn auch nicht rausrücken. Und ich versteh ja auch, dass Treize den Kleinen gern in sein Schlafzimmer zerren würde. *murmelt* Und ich würd gern ein Video davon haben...  
Aber ich hab heut keine Lust auf Streiterein. Es gibt da so einen süßen Jungen in der Menschenwelt, um den würd ich mich heut viel lieber kümmern...  
*Treize und Zechs + Gefolge von verschiedenen Seiten* Verflucht schon zu spät. Dann muss das Menschenkönigreich eben warten.  
  
Treize: Zechs was machst du denn hier? Immernoch der stolze Blondling?  
  
Zechs: *wütend* Und du? Ich verschwinde, mit dir red ich nicht mehr. Du bekommst mich weder in dein Bett noch sonstwohin.  
  
Treize: *in Ehre verletzt* Aas! Wir sind immerhin immer noch verheiratet. Ich bin dein Mann!  
  
Zechs: *noch wütender* Ach, und ich nicht auch? Aber wer hat sich denn weggeschlichen und mit dieser Amazone, dieser Une - einer Frau, pah - geschlafen? Und jetzt, da sie Noin heiratet willst du ihrem Bett wohl Spaß wünschen, womöglich noch zusehen?  
  
Treize: *empört* Wer hat denn angefangen? Du hast doch zuerst mit Noin angebandelt. Glaubst du ich merke das nicht, wenn du mit einer Frau schläfst?   
  
Zechs: *schamröte* Seit Sommeranfang haben wir uns nicht mehr getroffen. Aber lassen wir das. Was willst du hier?  
  
Treize: Na was wohl. Den süßen Wufei, den du da hinter dir versteckst. Ich als dein Mann habe das Recht, ihn zu besitzen. Er ist meiner.  
  
Zechs: *schon wieder wütend - lässt sich sein Spielzeug nicht so einfach wegnehmen* Vergiss es. Wufei ist meiner und er liebt mich. Ich hab keine Lust auf einen Dreier, schon gar nicht mit dir. Für dich ist kein Platz. Entscheide dich bis nach Noins Hochzeit, ob du es akzeptieren kannst, sonst geh mir aus dem Weg, so wie ich dir.  
  
Treize: Gib mir den Jungen und ich liebe dich.  
  
Zechs: Nie! Lieber hol ich mir einen meiner Elfen. Du kannst mir gestohlen bleiben. Bildest dir auch noch was auf dich ein, pah! (ab)  
  
Treize: *grummel* Duo komm her. Erinnerst du dich an die Blume, die wir auf L5 gefunden haben? Wenn man ihren Saft auf ein schlafendes Auge tropft, zwingt sie Mann wie Frau zur schönsten Liebesraserei. Das erste Wesen, was der Erwachende sieht, wird ihn so geil machen, dass beide nicht mehr aus dem Bett kommen. Hohl mir diese Blume. (Duo, der einen herrlichen Spaß kommen sieht, wenn er erst die Blume hat und in die Menschenwelt geht, verschwindet nach L5)  
  
Treize: *schadenfroh* Ob Dr. J, Tier oder Frau. In was Zechs sich auch verliebt, nachdem ich ihn mit dem Saft beträufelt habe, er wird diesem Wesen innig verliebt folgen und nur ich kann den Zauber lösen. Als Dank verlange ich dann den süßen Kleinen.  
*sieht plötzlich Heero und Relena, die Heero durch den Wald nachstolpert und lauscht ihrem Gespräch*  
  
Heero: Verschwinde endlich! Wo ist der süße Quatre? Wo ist Trowa? Ich werde ihn umbringen, dafür dass er mir Quatre wegnimmt.  
  
Relena: *verzweifelt* Aber Geliebter, ich kann nicht gehen. Ich liebe dich. Was du auch mit mir tust, lieber das als ohne dich zu sein.  
  
Heero: *deathglare* Omae o korosu! *hält ihr Waffe an Stirn* Ich liebe dich nicht, basta. *dreht sich um und geht* (ab- war jetzt irgendwie logisch, nich?)  
  
Relena: *perplex* Ja töte mich. Lieber von dir getötet als ewig allein. Trotzdem folge ich dir. (auch ab)  
  
Treize: *hat gerade seinen guten Tag* Mädchen, dir soll geholfen werden. Wär doch gelacht, wenn Duo ihn nicht dazu kriegt, dich zurück zu lieben.  
  
*besagter stürzt plötzlich vor Treize auf den Boden, reicht ihm die Zauberblume mit einem breiten Grinsen und hält sich den schmerzenden Hintern* (vom Sturz, Leute, vom Sturz!)  
  
*Treize schnappt sich die Blume und will zu Zechs eilen. Im letzten Moment fällt ihm noch ein, dass er Relena ja helfen will und er gibt Duo einen Teil der Blume mit der Anweisung, den Saft einem Jungen einzuträufeln, auf dass er sich in das Mädchen verliebt, welches ihn liebesheiß verfolgt.* (ab)  
  
*Duo eilt begeistert von dannen, hält plötzlich an* Wen sollte ich gleich noch mal beträufeln? *Treize schon weg* Na egal, so viele laufen in der Nacht hier ja eh nicht rum. Die Hauptsache ich find irgendwen, der wirds dann schon sein. (ab)  
  
2. Akt / 2. Szene  
  
*Zechs schläft auf einer Lichtung und Treize beträufelt seine Augen, dann ab, Zechs unsichtbar*  
  
Trowa und Quatre *kommen auf die Lichtung und fallen sofort liebeshungrig übereinander her*  
später: *beide schlafen und Quatre rollt ein wenig weg*  
  
Duo *genervt* Sag ich doch, im ganzen Wald keiner zu sehen und ich such schon ewig. (10 Minuten sind ewig??) Huch! Na endlich find ich jemanden. *tropft Trowa den Saft in die Augen und ab*  
  
Relena *hat Anschluss an Heero verloren und sieht Quatre und Trowa schlafend* Hoppla! Trowa hier schlafend im Wald. Hoffentlich hat Heero ihn nicht erwischt. Wer hält Quatre sonst davon ab, sich in meinen Heero zu verlieben. Er scheint nicht verwundet zu sein. Trowa wach auf! *rüttelt Trowa unsanft wach*  
  
Trowa: *dreh, bisschen arg benebelt* Oh schönste Relena. *sehr wirr* Wie konnte ich nur deine Schönheit übersehen. Du bist viel schöner als Quatre. Das rosa steht dir. Geliebte, wie kommst du hier her?  
  
Relena: *kapiert nix* Red keinen Quatsch, Trowa. Ich weiß, dass du Quatre liebst. Du hast nicht zufällig Heero gesehen, oder? Nein geht nicht, du hast ja geschlafen. Also dann such ich mal weiter. (ab)  
  
Trowa: *vor Liebe blind* Geliebte Relena, so lauf doch nicht weg. *krach* Wo kommt denn der Baum plötzlich her? *folgt Relena* (ab)  
  
Quatre: *gähn* Trowa, Süßer, wo steckst du?? He wo bist du denn?? *tränen in Augen*  
TROOOOOWWWWWAAAAA????? *stürzt ohne Plan in Wald* (ab)  
  
3. Akt  
  
Treize: *neugierig* Was ist mit Zechs???  
  
Duo: *achselzucken* Keine Ahnung, als ich gegangen bin, hat er immer noch gepennt. Wir können ja später noch mal nachsehen.  
  
Treize: *enttäuscht* Ja, ist gut. Aber wie lief es mit dem anderen, der das Mädchen ignorierte?   
  
Duo: *Panikattacke* Ein Mädchen! Das war doch kein Mädchen, sondern nur ein süßer blonder Junge.... *von Heero und Quatre unterbrochen, die aus dem Wald stürmen* Das ist der Blonde, doch der schnucklige Kerl neben ihm ist nie der den ich beträufelt habe. So jemanden würd ich doch nicht vergessen, so ein süßes Gesicht merkt man sich doch, und dieser knackige Hintern erst. Nein also das ist nicht der... aber ich würd ihn gaanz gern vernasch....*murmeln wird leiser und Duo, Treize treten beiseite*  
  
Heero: Warum beschimpfst du mich, wo ich dich doch vergöttere.  
  
Quatre: *besorgt um seinen Trowa* Ich beschimpf dich nicht, aber bald werd ich dir mal die Waffen meines Sandrock zeigen. Du hast doch Trowa umgebracht als wir schliefen. Gibs zu. Hast wieder eine deiner blöden Missionen erledigt. Du kuckst doch immer so triumphierend, wenn du einen Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt hast.  
  
Heero: *irritiert* Ich guck immer so wie jetzt. *flehend* Sags ehrlich hab ich schon jemals triumphierend gegrinst? Oder geguckt? *überlegt ernsthaft, ob er mal seinen Deathglare vergessen hat zu zeigen*  
*ernsthaft* Ich habe Trowa nicht umgebracht. Er lebt *murmel* noch.  
  
Quatre: *aufgeregt* Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er? Sag es mir!  
  
Heero: *düster* Selbst wenn ich das wüsste, was würde es mir nützen, dir das zu sagen?  
  
Quatre: *genauso düster* Du würdest mich nie wieder sehen. Ich hasse dich. Egal ob er lebt oder nicht, dich will ich nie mehr sehen. *rauscht davon*  
  
Heero: *bekümmert* Das hab ich jetzt davon. Aber ihn jetzt zu verfolgen ist sinnlos. Mal sehen wie meine Möglichkeiten sonst sind. *holt allzeit bereiten PC raus und beginnt darauf einzuhämmern. Schläft darüber ein*  
  
Treize: *aufgebracht* Da haben wir den Salat. Jetzt ist das ganze noch konfuser als es sowieso schon war. Du machst dich sofort auf die Socken und suchst das Mädchen...  
  
Duo: *schüchtern* Aber...  
  
Treize: *genervt* Ich sagte, du suchst sofort das Mädchen. Lange Haare, rosa Kleid, nicht zu übersehen, selbst für dich nicht. Los jetzt!  
  
Duo: *kleinlaut* Aber ich....  
  
Treize: *schreit* LOS!!!   
  
Duo: *eingeschnappt* Pah, dann eben nicht. Aber irgendwann krieg ich noch meinen Willen. *wirft einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Heero* *sabber* (ab)  
  
Treize: *träufelt Heero mit der Blume zu*  
  
Duo: *kommt, gefolgt von Trowa und Relena - noch immer eingeschnappt* Na wenigstens wird's lustig, wenn sich zwei Kerle um ein Mädchen streiten, wo sie doch auf Kerle stehn. Und ich bekomm ihn doch noch.... *laaanger Blick auf Heeros Hintern*  
  
Trowa: *verwirrt* Relena, Geliebte, glaub mir doch endlich, dass ich Quatre abgeschrieben habe. Mein Herz schlägt nur für dich!  
  
Relena: *genervt* Deine Versprechen reichen auch nicht mehr sehr weit. Ich will dich nicht, ich habe Heero.  
  
(Duo: *erfreut* So heißt der süße Hintern also!)  
  
Trowa: Heero liebt Quatre und kann ihn meinetwegen auch haben. Ich steh nicht mehr auf Jungs. Jeder ordentliche Kerl liebt ein Mädchen. Und ich liebe dich nun mal. Komm da hinten hab ich eine schöne Lichtung gesehen. Heero würde dir so ein Angebot nie machen. Also greif zu.  
  
Heero: *wacht auf, benebelt* Relena, der schönste Stern am Himmel. Oh, du süßeste aller rosa Zuckerwatten, oh du schönste aller Gundambeifahrerinnen. (OK im Gundam gibts nur einen Sitz, aber mir is nix besseres eingefallen! Gomen!) Wie konnte ich nur so lange ohne dich leben. Komm her, lass dich umarmen, lass dich küssen auf deinen wunderschönen rosa Mund. Ich werde dir meinen Gundam zeigen, werde dir meine Pistolensammlung schenken und nur du darfst meine Tank Tops waschen. Komm in meine Arme Geliebte. *taumelt auf Relena zu*  
  
Relena: *Schritt zurück* Seit wann redest du so geschwollen Heero? Und seit wann sagst du mehr als drei Worte in einer Minute. Das ist doch alles ein Scherz, den ihr mit mir treibt....  
  
*Trowas und Heeros Augen leuchten beim letzten Wort auf*   
  
Trowa: *zu Heero* Vergiss es. Relena gehört mir. Wenn du sie auch nur anguckst, bekommst du meinen Heavy Arms zu spüren. Du kannst Quatre kriegen wenn du willst. Sonst, verzieh dich!  
  
Heero: Quatre kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Außerdem ist er dein Schätzchen, da kommt er ja auch schon. Los, du solltest ihn begrüßen. *pirscht sich an Relena ran um sie ins nächste Gebüsch zu zerren*   
  
Quatre: *verheult mit Teeflecken auf der Weste* TROWA!!! Endlich hab ich dich gefunden. Du hast dich wirklich lange genug versteckt, mein Tee ist schon alle. Was sollte das eigentlich. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine in dem großen, dunklen Wald sitzen lassen. Hast du Fieber, gehts dir nicht gut?  
  
Trowa: Wieso sitzenlassen, ich hab nur endlich meine große Liebe gefunden. *zeigt auf Relena* Du interessierst mich nicht.  
  
Quatre: *Lippe zittert verdächtig* Das stimmt nicht. *hält Hand an Trowas Stirn* Du hast Fieber, ganz eindeutig. Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett und verabreiche dir ein bisschen Medizin. Mit mir gehts dir bestimmt bald besser. *will Trowa in Wald ziehen*  
  
Trowa *macht sich los*  
  
Relena: Ach, Quatre jetzt spielst du auch noch mit, was? Ihr findet das wohl sehr witzig? Aber glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr das mit der Königin der Welt machen könnt. Ich gehe! *will davonrauschen*  
  
Trowa: *beschwichtigend* Bleib hier, geliebte Relena! Bitte verzeih mir, du bist die einzige, die ich liebe.  
  
Relena: Wer's glaubt!  
  
Quatre: *an Trowas Arm hängend* Verspotte Relena doch nicht so, koi.  
  
Heero: *TM* Dafür werd ich sorgen. Wehe du machst dich noch einmal über meine Relena lustig.  
  
Trowa: *wütend* Wessen Relena?? Nimm das zurück! Ich liebe sie.  
  
Heero: *auch wütend* Und ich liebe sie viel mehr als du.  
  
Trowa: Tust du nicht.  
  
Heero: Tu ich doch!  
  
Trowa: Tust du nicht!  
  
Heero: Tu ich doch!  
  
Trowa: Tust du....  
  
Quatre: *unterbricht Trowa und Heero genervt* Trowa was soll das Ganze eigentlich?  
  
Trowa: *fährt Quatre grob an* Hau endlich ab, du Klette. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Es ist aus!!  
  
Quatre: *bricht in Tränen aus* Trowaahhhaaa, wieso bist du so gemeeehhhiiin zu mir? buhhhuuu!  
  
Trowa: Verschwinde endlich. Heero, lass es uns jetzt austragen.   
  
Heero: *krämpelt sich nicht vorhandenen Ärmel hoch* Von mir aus! Der Gewinner bekommt Relena!  
  
Quatre: *stapft wütend auf Relena zu* DUUU!!! Das ist deine Schuld! Du hast Trowas Herz gestohlen. Das wirst du mir büßen.  
  
Relena: *empört* Ach, spielst du immer noch mit? Vielleicht liegt es ja an dir, dass Trowa dich nicht mehr will. Vielleicht hat er jetzt endlich mitgekriegt, dass du ein Kerl bist!!  
  
Quatre: Daher weht der Wind! Bildest du dir ein, bloß weil du ein Mädchen bist, hast du bessere Chancen bei meinem Trowa? Hast du ihn damit verhext? Oder mit deiner Größe? Liebt er dich deswegen, du rosa Bohnenstange? Ich bin noch groß genug, um dir weh zu tun, das versprech ich dir.  
  
Relena: *ängstlich* Heero, hilf mir, Quatre will mir weh tun. Ich war doch nie frech und hab nie gestritten. Ich war immer friedlich und damenhaft. Verbietet ihm, mich zu schlagen. Auch wenn er kleiner ist als....  
  
Quatre: *rot vor Wut* "Kleiner" Sag das noch mal, du, du....  
  
Relena: *versucht zu verhandeln* Quatre-chan, sei doch nicht so fies. Wir waren doch immer Freunde. Wenn das alles nur ein Spiel ist, lasst mich gehen. Ich werde euch nicht mehr nachrennen. Ich bin so dumm und kindisch gewesen.  
  
(Duo: Endlich sieht sie's ein!)  
  
Quatre: Es hindert dich keiner. Verschinde. Warum gehst du dann nicht??  
  
Relena: Meine dumme Schwärmerei für Heero hält mich hier.  
  
Trowa: *der die ganze Zeit vergeblich versucht hat mit Heeros deathglare mitzuhalten* Relena, ich beschütze dich. Quatre kann dir nichts tun!  
  
Heero: Garantiert nicht. Und das ist nicht dein Verdienst!  
  
Relena: *versteckt sich hinter den beiden Jungs* Quatre war schon immer so fies. Obwohl er so klein ist, ist er ein gemeiner Kerl.  
  
Quatre: *wieder wütend* Schon wieder "kleiner"! Wieso lässt du zu, dass sie mich so beschimpft, Trowa???  
  
Trowa: *verteidigt Relena* Verschwinde Quatre, ich will nichts von dir.  
  
Heero: He, du hast kein Recht, Relena zu beschützen.  
  
Trowa: Wir werden ja sehen, wem Relena gehört. Ich hab meinen Gundam erst gestern durchgecheckt.   
  
Heero: *freut sich auf Kampf* Dann lass uns die Mission erledigen. (Trowa und Heero ab)  
  
Quatre: *heult* Das ist alles deine Schuld!!! He, bleib gefälligst hier, wenn ich mit dir rede!  
  
Relena: *Angst, weil alleine mit dem gemeingefährlichen Quatre* Vergiss es. Diese Welt ist nicht groß genug für uns beide. Aber wo du schneller zuschlagen kannst, kann ich schneller wegrennen! (tut besagtes)  
  
Quatre: *verschwindet heulend und nach Trowa rufend im Wald*  
  
Treize: *taucht auf* Da hast du's. Oder war dieses ganze Chaos Absicht???  
  
Duo: *schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf* Leider nicht, so gut hätt nicht mal ich planen können. Aber es hat doch Spaß gemacht, nicht wahr Treize?  
  
Treize: *verkneift sich ein Kichern* Du hast gehört, was die beiden Jungs gesagt haben. Mach ihre Gundams kampfunfähig und führ die zwei dann durch den Wald. Sorg dafür, dass sie sich nicht begegnen. Ahm ihre Stimmen nach, oder was weiß ich... Du wirst das schon hinkriegen. Hetz die beiden solange durch den Wald, bis sie todmüde umfallen und beträufle Trowa dann mit dem Saft dieser Blume. *reicht Blume* Wenn er aufwacht, wird ihm die Liebe zu Relena nur noch wie ein böser Traum vorkommen und er wird wieder zum Bett seines blonden Koibitos finden. (ab)  
  
Duo: *hat seinen Spaß damit, Heero und Trowa durch den Wald zu jagen* Huch, wo ist Heero denn jetzt hin. Eben war er doch noch da. Na egal. Trowa herumirren zu lassen ist auch witzig.  
  
Später: Trowa *erschöpft* *fällt zu Boden und schläft*  
  
Duo: *auch erschöpft* Na endlich, ich dachte schon, der pennt nie ein. *beträufelt ihn* Jetzt muss ich nur noch den kleinen Blonden finden und wenigstens ihr habt eure Ruhe.   
  
Quatre *taumelt auf die Lichtung, verheulte Augen und noch mehr Teeflecke auf der Weste* Trowa finde ich heute sowieso nicht mehr. Hoffentlich überlebt er den Kampf mit Heero. Zum Glück hab ich Wing Zero unbrauchbar gemacht. Ja, mein süßer Trowa gewinnt, da bin ich....sicheeeer. *schnarcht ...äh....schläft*  
  
Relena: *taumelt ebenfalls auf die Lichtung und sieht Trowa und Quatre nicht, die nah beieinander liegen* So müde war ich lange nicht mehr. Ich werd erstmal ein bisschen Schönheitsschlaf halten. Heero finde ich morgen viel leichter.  
  
Treize: *taucht hinter Baum auf* Duo, was macht eigentlich Zechs?   
  
Duo: *erschrocken* Müsst Ihr immer so reinplatzen? Und woher soll ich das wissen, ich hatte zu tun!  
  
Treize: *blickt auf Schlafenden* Und wo ist der vierte? Hast du wieder Mist gebaut, Duo?  
  
Duo: *zählt nach* Tatsächlich, es sind nur drei. Trowa, Quatre, Relena... Wer fehlt? Oh der süße Hintern, Heero ist nicht da! Stimmt! *überlegt angestrengt* Ich hab ihn lange nicht gesehen. Ich werd ihn mal suchen gehen. (ab)  
  
Treize: Das solltest du wirklich tun. Und ich seh mal nach Zechs. Er kann ja nicht immer noch schlafen. (ab)  
  
4. Akt / 1. Szene  
  
Heero: *wankt erschöpft auf eine Lichtung* Trowa ist so ein Feigling. Der versteckt sich sicher wieder irgendwo. Und wehe wenn ich den erwische, der meine Gundam kaputt gemacht hat. *knallt gegen Baum* Huch, wo ist der denn hergekommen. *leicht benebelt*  
  
Zechs: *wacht von dem Krach endlich auch mal auf* Oh göttliches Wesen. Junger Mann, ich liebe dich, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal sah...  
  
Heero: *nach der Bekanntschaft mit dem Baum sieht er Zechs, der sonst für Menschen unsichtbar* Das ist das erste Mal das wir uns sehen.  
  
Zechs: *aus dem Konzept* Na wie auch immer... Jedenfalls...Ich liebe dich. *klammert sich an Heero und zerrt an dessen Tank Top*  
  
Heero: *stößt Zechs weg* *deathglare* Aber ich liebe Relena. Hast du die rosa Göttin gesehen??  
  
Zechs: *leicht benommen* Rosa? Also wenn du rosa lieber magst....*Kirschblüten umhüllen Zechs und er steht wenig später in einem superrosa Kleid da*  
  
Heero: *freu* Relena, da bist du ja, mein Engel! Komm in meine Arme!  
  
Zechs und Heero *wälzen auf dem Boden rum und zerren sich gegenseitig die Klamotten runter*  
  
4. Akt / 2. Szene  
  
Treize: *kein Plan* Verdammt wo war denn nun gleich die Lichtung, auf der Zechs geschlafen hat??  
DUOOOOO! Wo steckst du???  
  
Duo: *außer Atem* Hier! *blickt sich um* Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet zu Zechs?  
  
Treize: *peinlich* Ja...ich...äh...ich wollte erst warten, bis du Heero gefunden hast und die Menschensache geregelt ist.  
  
Duo: *druckst rum* Äh ... Also...da gibt es ein Problem. Ich finde Heero nirgends.  
  
Treize: *wütend* Kannst du nicht einmal was richtig machen!!??? Du bist absolut unfähig! Ständig baust du irgendwelchen Mist und ständig geht irgendwas schief. Das ist ja fast nicht mehr zum aushalten. Mach noch ein bisschen weiter so, und du wirst gefeuert!  
  
Duo: *Lippe zittert, Tränen in Augen* *schluchz* Aber ich...ich mach das doch nicht mit Absicht. Ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich...  
  
Treize: *brüllt* Doch das ist alles deine Schuld!  
  
Duo: *brüllt zurück* Ist es nicht!  
  
Treize: Ist es doch!  
  
Duo: Ist es nicht!  
  
Treize: Ist es doch!  
  
Duo: Ist es nicht!  
  
Treize: Ist es ....  
  
Wufei: *verlegen* Ähm, ich stör ja nur ungern, aber ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen.  
  
Treize und Duo: *im Chor* Wufei!  
  
Wufei: *rotwerd* Ihr sucht doch Zechs und Heero? Ich weiß wo sie sind.  
  
Treize: *zuckersüß* Ach kleiner Wufei, das hat doch Zeit. Beschreib Duo doch einfach den Weg und dann können wir beide uns mal laaaaange unterhalten ... *murmelt* und endlich auch mal zur Sache kommen....  
  
Duo: *panisch* Wo SIE sind!!!??? *seltener Geistesblitz* Heero und Zechs zusammen!!!???  
  
Wufei *nick*  
  
Treize: *wütend* WAAAAS!!!!! Dieser Kerl ist mit meinem Zechs zusammen!! Na warte, dem werd ich's zeigen! Wufei, wo sind sie? *folgt Wufei* (ab)  
  
Duo: *entsetzt* Mein Heero mit Zechs zusammen. Das könnte euch so passen! *rennt mit wehendem Zopf hinterher* (ab)  
  
Trowa: *wacht auf* Was für ein Traum! *sieht Quatre neben sich wachwerden*   
  
Quatre *weiß nicht wie ihm geschieht*   
  
Trowa und Quatre *küssen sich hemmungslos*  
  
Relena: *wird nicht beachtet* Igitt!! Aber wenn Heero das mit mir....Wo bist du, mein Liebling? *blickt sich um* Heero? HEEROOOOO!!! *stürzt in Wald*  
  
5. Akt / 1. Szene  
  
Treize: *brüllt* ZEEEEECHS!!!!!  
  
Zechs: *taucht hinter Baum auf, nur mit rosa Stoff um die Hüften* Ja? Wer stört?  
  
Treize: *brüllt Zechs ins Gesicht* Wie kannst du es wagen, mit einem anderen zu schlafen, außer mir! *eifersüchtig* Wo ist dieser Kerl? Wo ist Heero?  
  
Zechs: *wütend* Du wagst es so mit meinem Liebling zu ....  
  
Treize: *läuft rot an* Liebling???!!! *schlägt Zechs K.O.*  
  
Heero: * nur noch mit Spandax bekleidet* Was ist denn hier los?  
  
Treize: *noch röter* DUUU! *schlägt Heero K.O.*  
  
Duo: *kleinlaut* Fühlt Ihr Euch jetzt besser?  
  
Treize: *beruhigt sich* Ja sehr! Duo, hast du noch die Blume, die den Zauber rückgängig macht?  
  
Duo: Ja.  
  
Treize: Schön. Endlich mal etwas was funktioniert. *nimmt die Blume von dem eingeschnappten Duo entgegen* *beträufelt Zechs und Heero*  
  
Zechs: *von Treize wachgerüttelt* Uhhmm!!! Hoffentlich war das nicht alles nur ein Traum!!! *sieht den schlafenden Heero, blickt dann in Treize wieder wütendes Gesicht* Scheinbar nicht, aber wie's aussieht ist es jetzt vorbei. *seufz*  
  
Treize: Ich hab dich von dem Zauber befreit und vor dem Menschen gerettet...  
  
Zechs: *empört* Wer sagt denn, dass ich gerettet werden wollte!! Jetzt sag bloß noch, du willst jetzt noch ne Belohnung, dafür dass du mir diese vielversprechende Nacht vermiest hast. Das kannst du dir aber abschminken.  
  
Treize: *eingeschüchtert* Sowas in der Richtung schwebte mir allerdings vor. Eigentlich wollte ich dich retten und dann Wufei als Belohnung verlangen. *seufz* Jetzt muss ich mir wohl was neues ausdenken. *wirft einen schiefen Blick zu Duo* Aber das mach ich dann alleine, wer weiß, was sonst wieder schief geht!  
  
Duo *will sich beschweren*  
  
Wufei: *kommt Duo zuvor* Wenn ihr denkt, ihr könnt mich wie einen Gegenstand behandeln, habt ihr euch geschnitten. Ich hab immer noch das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden, wer mein koi ist!  
  
Zechs: *empört* Von wegen, du gehörst ....  
  
Treize: *zuckersüß* Aber natürlich, kleiner Wufei. Du kannst frei wählen. *wittert seine Chance*  
  
Zechs und Treize *sehen Wufei gespannt an*  
  
Wufei *wird rot*  
  
Zechs und Treize *sehen Wufei immer noch gespannt an*  
  
Wufei *wird noch röter*  
  
Duo: *ungeduldig* Na nun entscheide dich schon endlich. Denkst du wir haben hier alle die ganze Nacht Zeit?  
  
Wufei: *nervös* Ich nehme....  
  
Zechs und Treize: *gespannt* JAAAA?????  
  
Wufei: *grins* ....euch beide!  
  
Zechs: *schaut Treize an* .....  
  
Treize: *schaut Zechs an* ....  
  
*beide schauen Wufei an*  
  
Wufei *wird unter Zechs und Treize begraben*  
  
*alle drei verschwinden und vergnügen sich an einem romantischeren Plätzchen* (ab)  
  
Duo: *genervt* Na das ist ja wieder ganz toll. Und ich darf den Mist aufräumen, den die hinterlassen. Was mach ich denn jetzt mit Heero? *blickt auf den schlafenden Heero* Obwohl eigentlich ist das hier doch ganz praktisch! *geistesblitz* Jetzt gehörst du mir, Heero!  
  
Relena: *taumelt auf die Lichtung, Duo für sie unsichtbar* Heero! Endlich hab ich dich gefunden!!!  
Mein Liebster!  
  
Heero: *wacht auf* Oh! *kopfschmerz* Wer? *blinzel* Ein Engel!!  
  
Relena: *freu* Endlich liebst du mich auch Heero!  
  
Duo: *von Heero umarmt und abgeküsst* Uhm!  
  
Relena: *kapiert nix* Wieso umarmst du denn die Luft Heero? Ich bin doch hier!  
  
Heero: *zerrt an Duos Hemd* Ai shiteru!   
  
Duo: *erinnert sich an ein romantisches Fleckchen im Wald* Ai shiteru, Heero! (beide ab)  
  
Relena: *perplex* Heero?? Wo bist du denn hin? *starrt auf den Fleck, wo kurz vorher noch Heero und der für sie unsichtbare Duo standen* Heero?? *rennt panisch in Wald* HEEROOOO!!!?? (ab)  
  
5. Akt / 2. Szene  
  
Noin und Une + Gefolge *unterwegs zum Hochzeitstempel*   
  
Noin: *überrascht* Sieh mal Geliebte, sind das nicht Trowa und Quatre?  
  
Winner: *wütend* Was, lässt dieser Kerl meinen Sohn noch immer nicht in Ruhe! Wo ist er??  
  
Quatre: Papa, reg dich bitte nicht auf, das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck.  
  
Noin: Die Frage ist allerdings wirklich, was Trowa hier mit dir zusammen im Wald macht. Wo ist den Heero?   
  
Trowa: Heero hab ich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Allerdings war die Nacht auch sehr seltsam.  
  
Une: *ungeduldig* Das ist doch erstmal nebensächlich. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, für was du dich denn nun entschieden hast, Quatre.   
  
Quatre: *wirft seinem Vater einen schüchternen Blick zu, nimmt dann allen Mut zusammen* Ich werde Trowa heiraten. Außerdem ist Heero sowieso nicht da, was bedeutet, dass er mich nicht mehr will.  
  
Une: Hat er sich für Relena entschieden?  
  
Trowa: *murmelt zu Quatre* Dann würde er echt an Geschmacksverirrung leiden. *laut* Wir wissen es nicht.  
  
Noin: *entschlossen* Nun da Heero nicht da ist, und ihr zwei euch offensichtlich nicht trennen wollt, werde ich eurem Glück nicht im Weg stehen. Winner, ich werde euren Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Quatre und Trowa werden noch heute gemeinsam mit Une und mir verheiratet.   
  
Quatre und Trowa *fallen sich glücklich in die Arme*   
  
Ende *gottseidank*  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann küssen sie sich immer noch ... und tun gewisse andere Sachen.....*lol*  
  
Relena: *rennt durch den Wald* HEEROOOO!!!?????  
  
*************************************  
C & C sind natürlich immer willkommen! ^-^  
  
Special Thanks an Yuki-chan fürs Beta-lesen!!!! Was hätt ich nur ohne dich getan!! Die Gundambeifahrerinnen hab ich übrigens gelassen, mir fällt echt nix anderes an und ich finds witzig! 


End file.
